Me And My Friend Are In Hetalia!
by PuruPuri
Summary: Waring:OOC and Not So Good English. Jordyn and her friend name Aizatie are only Malaysian girls that got stuck into the only world name Hetalia. There's gonna be so many random stuff that will happen in the world, maybe even change the anime! By the way I post this story in wattpad as well, I have created this story a very long time ago.
1. The Mirror That Take Us To Hetalia!

Jordyn Pov*

"Uhg… Why do we have to go to school at Sunday?! It f#$king Sunday," Aizatie yell like the world will end in 5 second."" Just shut up Aizatie! Like the teacher will kill us or anything like that", I say it to shut up Aizatie mouth, because she have say that words a likes 10 times early and it just pissed me off. "Yeah but still, we go around the school but didn't find any teachers or students," Aizatie said back. I didn't answer her, but still it weird because no one at school beside us and not even the security guard… weird.

"Hey, Jordyn I want to go to the toilet,"

I turn my head to look at her and say," Okay I will come with you too."We go to the toilet beside the canteen school. I go into the toilet and sit on a bench that was in the toilet.

"Hurry up Aizatie!" I said to her,

"Okay!" she said and closes the door. I sigh, what should we do? It seem like there no school and my dad will pick me up at 12:00 p.m. I take out my phone from my bag and open it to see what time it is. I sigh back, it only 7:30 a.m.

I hear an open door, I look at it and see Alisa has come out and walk to the sink to wash her hand. I walk near her and say," when will your dad take you home Aizatie?"I ask her, She look at me and answer" At 12:00 pm, it same as you right?"I nod and grab my bag. I want to say something to her before we go out, but suddenly the mirror in front of us glow brighter and even brighter. I quickly grab Aizatie hand and hold it. I feel her hand holding mine too. We closed our eye tightly, I feel like something or someone pull us. After that I pass out. I don't what will happen to us anymore.

* Aizatie Pov*  
ugh...my head hurt like I get hit by a hammer or something like that. I open my eye to see a bright blue sky. 'Huh...? I was in the toilet like a minute ago with Jordyn...Ah! Jordyn! Where is she?!I look at my right side to see Jordyn asleep, I smile to look Jordyn safe, she look like in the anime that-...Wait...What? Anime!? I quickly get up and sit beside Jordyn and wake her up."Jordyn! Jordyn! Wake up!"I yell at her. She quickly wake up (I don't know how) and said," wh- Aizatie why do you look like Anime?!"She yells at me. I just nod," yeah I don't know why but...you look like Anime to." "Wait… W-what?!" She shouts like it the end of the world. After like a minute later she has calm down… and said to me "Wait! You look like anime that I know..."I know what anime she mean, "it Hetalia right? "

"Yeah, it Hetalia: Axis Power."

*2nd Pov*

The girls walk into the forest about 30 minutes and still do not found anything. Suddenly the cloud become black and rain start to fall down." Hey, I think we should search for a place to stay until the rain stop," Jordyn say. Aizatie just nod, they stared to search for a place to stay. After like 10 minutes searching, they found a mansion but they didn't dare to go inside or knock the door. (Well both of them are freaking shy…) So they just go behind the mansion. Good thing the roof is so big and there even has a very big box that maybe can fit two people inside it. They go inside the box and hope the rain will stop soon. No longer after that they both fall asleep in the box. Like baby.

* * *

*England pov*  
I wake up and sit on my bed. 'Ah...what a 'nice' sleep I have, I better get up from my bed'. I go to the bathroom and I wash my face, brush my teeth and take a shower, after that I go to my bedroom to change my clothes. I open my cupboard and take off my clothes. I wear my army uniform and combat boots. I close my cupboard and exit my room.  
I go down to the living room and notice America, Russia, China, France and Canada are sleeping at the big blue couch. I smile; I will wake them up after I go outside for a walk .After all they watched horror movie until midnight (that make me less sleep because of America scream) I will just let them sleep for while. I open my door and exit my mansion. I hear a noise that sound like someone is sleeping. That sound come from behind my mansion. I go behind mansion and was shock what I just see.

I run back inside my mansion going near America to wake him up," you git, wake up!"I yell at him." Why are you so loud, aru," I heard China said, no longer after that everyone have waked up." Iggy why are you so noisy at the morning?"America asked," don't call me that you bloody git! And all of you follow me!"I walk near the door. I turned back to they are confused but still following me. I lead them to go behind my mansion," where are you taking us old man?"America asks, "Stop calling me that you git! I will crush you!"Stop fight-Aiya!" China yells, "What it is da?"Russia asks.

*3rd Pov*  
"Look at there, aru!" China point at the two girls who are sleeping inside the big box." The hero will save them!"America said loudly with his loud hero voice," shut up you bloody git!"England said angrily," Why don't take them inside, da?" Russia say while pointing at the girls and they all nod ,China carry the girl whose wearing a white scarf on her head in a bride style (Aizatie)'poor girls aru' ,China think .America piggyback the black hair girl with black glasses and bit chubby(Jordyn),'I have become her hero ,but still poor girl,' America think. 'I hope the girls will notice me...I hope', Canada think and sigh.  
They all inter England mansion and put the girls on the couch gently." honhonhonhon~ should we wake them up~?"Franc asks," no, they will wake on their own," England said with a sigh," but still what did the girls do and end up there?"America asks. "We will ask them when they wake up aru," China answer, no longer after they start to talk with each other and they do not realize that the girls has wake up.

*Jordyn Pov*  
I wake up on a couch? I sleep in the box, right? I look at my left side and see Aizatie is waking up and She glance around the living room and turn at me giving the look 'where are we?'.Before I can answer her, someone taped my shoulder and said "look like you girls are awake" I turn my head around to see who it is.  
I was shock, because it was Iggy. I mean England. We sit down and England sits at the chair in front of us," will you two tell us your name?"England asks,"Oh! My name is Jordyn "I said and my name is Aizatie!" Aizatie said happily, why? I don't know."Then will you girls explain to us why you two were behind my mansion and in the big box?"England said. I think before I say 'England might not believe me if I tell the real story… I will just fake it then…' I turn my head toward him and say," Okay, here I will explain it-".

~To be continue~

A/N  
I read it back...f**k me it really horrible!(I think?)


	2. Meeting The Allies!

* Aizatie Pov*

After Jordyn explain what how do we get here, I saw their entire eyes open wide and sadness in their eyes. Their faces look a bit sad as Jordyn told the fake story how we got into the box...

~FLASHBACK~!

 _"We were kicked out by our parent and we dotoot have any place to stay to night so we wander around at forest. We found this big box and we were so tired and just went to sleep in the box..." Jordyn said and England asked Jordyn, "then why don't you just knocked the door or rang the doorbell?" England asked."Well, we thought that it would be very rude if we just knoked the door. 'Cause we thought that the person who was in this mansion was sleeping... "_

END-Imma to lazy.

* * *

"It is that really true Jordyn, Aizatie?"Said the bushy eyebrows and I just nod. Scare that I will say the wrong thing... Wait they didn't tell their name to us, "um...sir can we have your name?"I said while raise my hand, then the bushy eyebrows look at me and smile."How rude of me, I'm sorry for not telling you my name, I am Arthur Kirkland," said the bushy- no I mean Arthur," I am Alfred ! You can call me Al!"Said the hyper one with glasses," I am Yao Wang, aru!"Said the...is that a girl or a guy? Because he or she has a ponytail...whatever I will just ask Jordyn later, "honhonhon~my name is Francis Bonnefoy," said the pervert man, I can tell if he a pervert or not," I am Ivan Braginski, da," said the man tall with the scarf, but for some reason his smile scared me.

Is that all of them? I notice a guy with a polar bear, "Hey who is that guy with the polar bear?"I point at the guy with a long curl; they look to where I am pointing to. "Who?" They all said, except Jordyn she early knows who is that, I hope. I hear she sigh and go near the guy, I follow her she said, "this guy with a polar bear, has a very long curl, wear glasses and has purple eye color" I look back at them, their wide like they see a ghost."Can-I mean Matthew when do you get at here, aru?! "Said Yao," he just here from the start Yao" Jordyn said with her emotion voice. "Umm...can you please tell your name?"I said to him, "oh...ok my name is Mathew Williams...'Cute!He said with a shy tone... kyaaa I has nosebleed!'

*Jordyn Pov*

After the introduction, Arthur said we can have breakfast at his ho-I mean mansion, "You 2 must be hungry right?"We nod," then care for a scones?"Arthur asks us. Where he get his scones I don't want to know, but I want to try Arthur scones, it's really bad? Before I cloud take Arthur scones, Alfred stop me."Dude! Do you want to kill them with your horrible scones?!"Alfred yells at Arthur."You bloody git my scones aren't horrible!"Arthur shouted back at Alfred, "dude it really horrible trust me!" Alfred said, no he shouted."Aiya! Stop fighting you two!"Yao said to them. Ivan...just sit there watching them fighting, Francis is watching them too ( I think he don't want to get in the fight). And they didn't notice Mathew again.

While they do whatever they are doing right know, I take two scones from the plate on Arthur hand."Here Zatie," I give Aizatie Arthur scones to her." Huh? Oh! Thanks Jordyn!"She take's Arthur scones and eat it. It's really that bad? I try eating it. Huh it not that bad..."Hey Zatieit not bad right?"I said to her." yeah not that bad, "She said back. Alfred and Arthur stop fighting and look at us Alfred look at us with horror and Arthur look us with a happy face, "REALLY!?"They both shout at the same time at us.

*2nd Pov*

"What you don't believe us?" Aizatie said, "No, it just if ever time someone eat Arthur scones they will Get sick or die!" Alfred said with his horror tone."You git they do not die!"Arthur yell at Alfred." ugh...I feel sick," Aizatie said, While Jordyn hold her tummy," Ugh..."The girls face look horrible, After that they passed out because of sickness."See they die!"Alfred said to Arthur with his horror tone."N-no they just pass out!"Arthur said worry," let carry them to the guest room and called a doctor, aru!"Yao said, they all nod and piggyback the girls with a hope they alright.

* * *

~to be continue~

A/N

I am sorry if I spell England last nameincorrect or the other

I read this back too...(-_-') it's kind ofhorrible too. I'm sorry it short...


	3. Never Ever Eat England Cooked

*Jordyn pov*

After I ate Arthur scones I don't know what happen all I can see is black nothing more nor less, but I do hear some voice. Ah, I hope Aizatie okay; I think she passed out too.

Note:

Never ever try eating Arthur scones or let Arthur cook...

NEVER.

Or if you want to die that badly then yes you can.

* Aizatie pov*

Hug my tummy! Because it hurt, it hurt like h*ll! Fell like I get eaten by a monster.

I really hope I didn't take the sconce and ate it, ugh... It tastes even more horrible than Jordyn's cake. I still remember the taste of her cake, she bake it on April fool I think?

It beautiful at the outside full of decoration and all, but when you taste it you will feel like sh&t, the taste killing me. Let just say I can't go to school for a week, well the good part of it was 'can't go to school' part, It not her fault tough so I forgave her in my heart. But still it her cake fault... I feel like sh*t throwing up in my tummy.

I hate her CAKE!

*3rd pov*

China and America piggyback the girls," hey, England where is the guest room, aru?" Said China his face look worry," ah, China follow America he know where it's, I will call the doctor and Russia, France will you follow them?"Ask England, 'wow, England never get this worry,' think America and France." Oui/ Da," they follow America lead and Canada just fellow them.

When England is alone, he starts to think and not calling the doctor, "there is something weird about the girls, I feel like they are not a human but a country, no... more like a capital maybe?" England mumble under his breath," are they friends or foe? But when Jordyn told her story, how she and Aizatie got kicked out by their parents were false, I can see in their eyes...

England stop and think,' I will ask them later,' England go to kitchen take a bowl and fill it with warm water. England take two little white towel and walk to the guest room.

England open the guest room door and saw them sit at the cough, "have called the doctor, da?" Russia ask, "No, they do not need it anyway, you all must has noticed it right?"England asked them, before answering England question, all of them look at each other and nod, even Canada; they will only noticed Canada when things get serious."(True or not I don't care! It's my story!) So you noticed it to England?"Ask America," yeah," so the Allies started to talking and discussion.

So the Allies discussion or conversation are something like this (too lazy to write it in paragraph XD).

China: I think may be these girls are spy of the Axis.

England: Well they can be, because their story was not true.

China: Yeah, I know aru. I can see in their eyes.

England: Maybe, we can ask them again when they awake

America: Yeah, maybe we can.

France: Non, maybe will not say the truth if we force them.

Russia: How about we ask them after they okay living with us, da?

Everyone even Canada nod.

China: I agree with Russia, but if they are not spy then two of us must adopt them, okay aru?

Canada: Yeah, I agree too*for some reason they hear him, O.O*

Russia: Agree da!

America: Nahahaha~! The hero must agree~!

France: Moi, okay I work with the black sheep.

England: Don't you dare call me that you wine git! And what with okay?! Say 'I agree'!

And with that France and England started to insult each other non-stop America just yelling,' Hahahahahha~! Stop fighting or the hero will stop you all!' thought they all do not care about him at all."Aiya! They are so immature, aru," (is that what china say?)And Russia just smiling there with his 'dark aura' while he say "kolkolkolkol".

Canada? Well let just they forget about him again and again, Canada notice the girls are waking up," hey, the girls are waking up!" No one hear him, he sigh," who are you?" said kumajiro," I am Canada" said sadly," hang in there," kumajiro pat his hand," thanks Kumajiji," Canada smile a bit," hn," the teddy answer.

(I just love Canada and kuma~! Like them forever. XD)

~to be continue~

A/N

I think this is horrible too...

And while China agree with England, you know*cry in my room*

It hard to make this part...you know why*edit at 1/4/2015*


	4. Stay With The Allies!

p style="margin-bottom: .21in; line-height: .21in;"Start {×^×}/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .21in; line-height: .21in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"*Jordyn Pov*/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .21in; line-height: .21in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"Huh... what with the noisy? I think as I slowly open my eyes. 'Ugh... I only can see light.' I blink a several times and before I can truly see. I look at my side and see Aizatie. Before I could wake her up, I see her eyes slowly open and blink a several times like me. She turns and looks at me./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .21in; line-height: .21in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 11pt;""Jordyn, you okay?" She say to me, I say that I'm okay and sit up and Aizatie follow me. We look at our side and see England and France fighting each other, America just shouting loudly saying," Hahahaha, the hero will save the day!" China and just look while getting scare by Russia and Canada... Well you know, he become invisible by the countries and talking to Kumajiro./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .21in; line-height: .21in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 11pt;""Ahm,ahm" I say trying to get their off whatever they are doing. England and France stop their fight, America stop his hero's shouting, Russia stop scaring China and Canada stop talking to Kumajiro. All their heads turn toward Aizatie and I ./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .21in; line-height: .21in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 11pt;""Oh you two are awake, I see," England say while brushing his closet, he fake cough and look at us," I terrible sorry for what to you because of my... Scone." He say sadly. I wonder if he's sad because his scone is not good for people or maybe he's worry about us... Nah./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .21in; line-height: .21in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 11pt;""Hey! Are you two okay!?" The hero ask and walk toward us." Yeah we are okay, thanks for asking, Alfred," Aizatie say. "Moi think that you two were dead! Thank goodness," France say," Hey! I told you they are not dead!" England angrily yell at the frog face. "Honononon~" France laugh at England./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .21in; line-height: .21in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"I look at England and look like he is trying to not yell or start a fight at France," calm down England, calm down... Remember the plan," he whisper, I can't hear the last part thought... Meh, probably not important stuff maybe it just part of his whisper./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .21in; line-height: .21in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 11pt;""Oh, by the way since you two don't have anyplace to stay, I decide to let you stay at my . Do you want to?" England ask. I look at Aizatie to see if she does not want to. She just make a face that say,' I don't mind,' looking back at that bushy eyebrows, " We would, Arthur and thank you for letting us stay in your... Um... Mansion." I thank him, seriously... Is this even a house!?/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .21in; line-height: .21in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 11pt;""Here! Let me show your room!" America say happily and grab Aizatie hand and quickly go out of the room. You can even hear Aizatie shout," help mee!"br /span/spanspan style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"br /Dude, you just take my friend's hand and take her out with the speed of saitama? Hope Aizatie is okay./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .21in; line-height: .21in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 11pt;""Hey Am-Alfred come back here with her! By the way this is my house not yours!" England yell at America and sigh." Let me," Russia say and pat his shoulder. Iggy just nod at him, maybe to shock to say anything at that Vodka lover./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .21in; line-height: .21in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"Russia goes out of the room chasing America with Aizatie./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .21in; line-height: .21in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 11pt;""That was awkward..." I say to no one. "Do you even worry about your friend, aru?" China say to me," nah, she will live," I answer the panda lover. When I said that, everyone, I mean everyone look at me with the face that say,' really.'/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .21in; line-height: .21in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"Suddenly, I hear a loud footsteps coming toward this room. It's Aizatie, she run toward me and hug me tightly, "helppp meee Jordynn!" She say loudly at me, nearly cry."why?" I ask and pat her head." I-Ivan was so scary! He do something horrible to Alfred! "She say," He will live, Aizatie," Canada say to her. I give him a poker face,' bro, do you even care?' I think./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .21in; line-height: .21in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"Growl~/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .21in; line-height: .21in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"Aizatie blush," so-sorry, I kinda use all my energy while running, heh," Now you think about it... I'm kinda hungry too, plus we don't eat yesterday night. No, don't count England's scone./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .21in; line-height: .21in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 11pt;""Follow me, I will show your room and Ch- Yao, go to the kitchen and cook breakfast for everyone," England say and China goes down the kitchen. England go out of the room and we follow him. I see France go out from the and off to somewhere./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .21in; line-height: .21in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"Before I leave I could hear Canada talking to /"Who are you?"/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .21in; line-height: .21in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 11pt;""I am Canada, kumajira"/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .21in; line-height: .21in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 11pt;""I'm Kumajiro, Canadian"/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .21in; line-height: .21in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"Like master, like pet./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .21in; line-height: .21in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"Lol./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .21in; line-height: .21in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"~TBC~/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .21in; line-height: .21in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"Hope you like it! It's okay... I think? Sorry if it short./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .21in; line-height: .21in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"The Characters are not mine only Jordyn And Aizatie own herself./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .21in; line-height: .21in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"{π×π} imma forgot about France...br /br /br /br /br /br /br /br /br /br /br /br /br /span/span/p 


End file.
